Past Becomes Present
by MissGabrielleHale
Summary: Alice and Jasper are perfectly content, until Maria comes back, and puts all that Jasper loves at risk. Takes place a year after BD. Better than it sounds, so please give it a chance. Please Review! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's to another story, hope you guys like this one.  
And just to clarify, the future sentence below is not a vision, it's more of a prologue.**

_Future-_

_"Jasper, your choice is simple. You either join me, or she dies. Now choose."_

Present-

Finally, the weekend was here. It was finally our turn to hunt, and my throat was buring up a storm. Alice's eyes couldn't have been any blacker, so hers must have been too. We left early Saturday morning.

"Hurry back." Esme said with a small smile as we left. She always said that.

"Of course mom." I said as I smiled at her, and we walked out the front door, leapt across the river, and we were off. We headed south, hopefully we would find some bigger game. Alice stopped just after she leapt across the river and turned to look at me.

"Catch me if you can," Alice said smirking, and then she took off.

"You're on." I said as I sped toward her. It took me a while, that little pixie was very fast, but I caught up to her. I waited until I was a couple yards away and then I sprang. I knocked into her, tackling her to the ground. She giggled, and squirmed, trying to get out.

"Jazz, get off me!" she said, still giggling. I kissed her forehead and got up, then offering my hand to help her up. She took it, and stood up. She pushed me playfully.

"Jerk," she muttered jokingly.

"Love you too!" I said smiling at her.

"Alright," she said rolling her eyes. "Let's hunt. I can't take this burn anymore."

"Yes, ma'am." I said in her favorite southern accent, and then we took off. We eventually came to a small flock of elk.

"The big one's mine." Alice said as she sprang onto the biggest one. She was so graceful, so sure, I stayed were I was for a few seconds, just watching her. But my thirst overcame me and I aimed for the second biggest. We both finished quickly, and went to search for more eagerly. Neither of us had had enough yet. We went east, and found some deer. Not the best, but they'll have to do for now. We finished those off too.

"Wanna go north and try for some mountain lion?" she asked, eager.

"Sure." I said, always up for anything she wanted to do, except shopping. I looked down and quickly wiped off the dirt from the animal's coat onto my shirt. I looked north, expecting that Alice had already headed that way. But she wasn't there. I turned around, not there either. I scaned the whole meadow, no Alice.

"Alice?" I called, slightly worried. No answer.

"Alice?" I shouted, extremely frightened now. She had never done this to me before. I caught her scent, and followed it into the forest. There was another scent, familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where I had come across it before...

I sped through the forest, faster than I had ever ran in my life. Alice, my Alice, gone. The trail abrubtly stopped, and then curved into a U behind me. I turned around, to find my past staring me in the face.

Maria.

And right behind her was another vampire, holding my love around the waist, trapping her arms with one of his, and his other hand clamped tightly over her mouth. She looked at me with frightened, panicked eyes.

"Maria, you let her go!" I demanded, so furious I was shaking.

"No, no Jasper." she said, wagging her index finger at me like I was five. "One false move, and the girl dies."

"I'll do anything! Just please, let her go!" I pleaded with her. Alice had her eyes closed. Fear was plain across her features. No doubt she would be crying if she could. Overwhelming fury took over. I could just visualize myself leaping over there, getting his arms off my wife, ripping him to pieces, along with anyone else who threatened Alice... but I knew better. Maria did not play games. When she spoke of killing Alice, she meant it. And I didn't stand a chance in a fight against Maria. I had learned all I knew from her.

"I'll do anything," I repeated. I had to do what she said, if I wanted Alice to survive. "Just please, I'm begging you, don't hurt her."

"Of course not." she said in a sugar sweet voice that I didn't trust in the least bit. "As long as you do what I say." she added with menace in her voice.

"I will." I promised. "As long as I can see Alice at all times, I don't trust you Maria." I was not about to let her out of my sight.

"Sure. But Gabe will be with her at all times too." she said jesturing toward the newborn who I was ready to kill this instant.

"Why Maria?" I asked quietly.

"Things have been difficult since you left. You were the best I ever had. I need you Jasper." And then she stepped forward and kissed me. I could immediatly hear Alice's muted growling and I could see her thrashing against Gabe. I immediatly shoved her off me, disgusted.

"Maria! In case you haven't noticed, I'm MARRIED!" I was beyond furious now. Alice looked beyond agony. That must have been horrible to see. I know I would be absolutly livid if I were in her position. All I wanted to do was calm her, let her know everything was going to be alright.

"Just trying to relive the old days." she said, smiling at me.

"Maria, we had NOTHING." I spat at her. "I never knew true love until I met Alice. And if you know what's best for you, you'll never do that again."

"Jasper, you're really in no position to be making threats." she said, jesturing toward Gabe and Alice behind her. I didn't answer, so she continued. "Now, let's go start our army." she said with a wink.

"Alice comes with." I said in a tone that allowed no argument.

"Of course, Gabe and I will come with you. Let's pick some good ones." she said winking at me. I glared back.

"We start in San Francisco. This way." she said pointing south.

"Wait, Maria. Let Alice free." I demanded.

"Jasper, we already discussed that." she said. Again with the five year old tone. "The girl stays."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant she runs without Gabe holding on to her. She wouldn't try running away. And you can stand on both sides of us if you like. Just, please." I was desperate to have her free from his grip.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess. Gabe, bring Alice here." He complied, and brought her to my side, and let go of her. I immediatly pulled her into the tightest hug I've ever given her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into her hair. She said nothing, just hugged me tighter.

"There's no time to waste." she said glaring at us. Obviously bothered at the fact that I was holding someone other than her. I let go of Alice and she did the same. I held a tight grip on her hand. And we were off. Leaving our family and life that we loved behind us.

**If you guys don't review, I'll just assume you don't like it and stop writing it.  
So please review! (:  
-Jaspersgirlforever  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you people just made my day :D  
Here's chapter two, tell me what you think.**

I felt so powerless. I was forced to comply to all of Maria's requests. I had to, I couldn't risk Alice. We ran to San Francisco, it didn't take us all of that long. I was allowed to hold on to Alice's hand the whole time, but Gabe's fingers were on her other arm, ready to grab her if she tried to run for it. I would have gladly attacked them both now, but I couldn't take them both out before one or the other got to Alice. I felt so trapped.

"Is there even a coven in San Francisco?" Usually covens stayed away from California.

"A small one, three vampires. Easily taken down."

"Are there more of you?"

"Five more, waiting for us in San Fran." I nodded. This would be easy. Hopefully after I had taken this city, she would be satisfied and let Alice and I go. But then, I remembered her greedy nature, and my hope faltered.

We arrived there shortly after dusk. She took us to a dark alley in the heart of the city, and we were greeted by five newborns. Two girls, three boys..

"Jasper, this is the beginning of our army.. You will train them, just like the old days. Starting now." she said. "I'm going to find us more soldiers." She turned to the newborns. "Now, you must NOT let him or the pixie escape. And Gabe, if Jasper does not comply, kill the girl." and then she slinked up the alley wall and disappeared. Gabe came over and yanked my wife away from me, and held her just as he had before.

I took in a deep breath, looking at Alice, and started. "Now, when in a fight there are a few key things you must remember. Never go directly at them, stay to the sides. You must have realized by now that you are extremely strong. That will not necessarily help you during a fight. You must be cunning, and always one step ahead of your enemy. Alice and I can demonstrate this. Gabe, please let go of my wife." He just glared at me and made his hold on her tighter.

"I need her for demonstration. Now, let go." I demanded. He reluctantly let her free, and she walked over to stand across from me, a taunting smile on her face. I charged.

She neatly dodged all my attacks, twisting and flipping out of the way. I had all my years of experience on my side, she had the knowledge of the future. Our fight lasted quite a while, I would attack, she would dodge. But finally, she had her hands around my neck. She let go and swiftly kissed me. We walked back over to where Gabe was standing, opposite of the newborns.

"Did you get anything out of that? You two," I said pointing at the girls, "Your turn."

I could tell these girls had never had man to man combat before. They charged at each other, driven by their instincts, no strategy, no skill. I could feel their bloodlust.

"Alright, stop." They immediately did. Smart of them. "Now, when she charges, you don't just charge back. Dodge and then take them at the back or sides. The front is the most expected. Now try again."

Maria returned soon, carrying three human bodies. Two boys, one girl. She bit all of them, and Alice shrieked, she hated just standing here, watching merciless acts happen right before her eyes. Gabe got around to holding her again, I had work to do. I trained the newborns as they came around, I taught them how to fight, and how to feed inconspicuously. They were quite fast learners. The numbers hovered to around fifteen. A very good number for only two weeks of work.

When Maria decided it was time to take over, the fight had been short, and successful. Only one newborn was lost. Maria, Alice, Gabe and I all stayed a safe distance away. I had demanded that Alice be away, and they followed. I had not been allowed to so much as hold Alice's hand since the first night. She was always held prisoner, and I absolutely hated it.

Just as I expected, Maria did not stop there. She planned to take Sacramento. The small coven of four had heard of our armys creation, and they started to make there own. Maria was optimistic though, she brought more and more newborns into the army. Thanks to my experience and extra ability, our numbers swelled to 21. It was unbelievable, and horrible. I thought I had left this all behind, all this blood and vengeance, and what was even better was now I had dragged Alice into the mess that was my life. It had now been three weeks from our forceful capture, and for the first time, Maria left Alice and I alone. She said I was doing well, and that this alone time was a reward. We were in an empty barn. I knew that Gabe and another newborn named Angie were nearby. But still it was better than nothing. As soon as we were along, I rushed to her side and kissed her more passionately than I ever had before. I hugged her to me tightly, wanting so badly to take off right now, to get her out of this mess. But we were being monitored. So I asked her a question that had baffled me all this time.

"Where is our family? Why haven't they come for us?" I asked, still holding her.

"They've been looking. They can't find our trail anywhere." she explained. "They're all excruciatingly worried. They think the Volturi caught up with us. They can't be sure though, they don't have my abilities to test their theory." I sighed, thinking of Esme… she must be in pieces. "Carlisle talked to Sam, and they have the wolves searching for us."

"Wow." They really did love us. She abrubtly laughed.

"I had a vision of Emmett crying over us. Emmett!" she said in disbelief. That was odd, Emmett never cried before. The barn doors opened.

"Time's up." Gabe said. That was quick. He was flanked by two other newborns, Angie and David. I unwillingly let go of Alice and grabbed her hand. We followed them back to the farmhouse, where we were all staying. We walked through the dark slightly wet grass, it was the middle of the night, and through the front door of the old falling apart house. We were welcomed by chaos. There were fights everywhere, and distant sounds of things being broken. I immediatly spread calm throughout the house, and then it was quiet.

"What do you all think you're doing?" I shouted. Alice rubbed my back, she didn't like it when I lost my temper. At her touch, I calmed myself. "If you wish to survive, You must contain yourselves." I threatened. They all blankly stared. No one wanted to speak up. "Now follow me." I ordered and they all complied. Gabe walked to my side and stole my Alice away from me. He had one hand around her waist, and his other hand was holding Alice's neck. Warning me. She had both her hands on his arm, ready to yank it off if need be.

I lead them outside, into a small clearing in the backyard. I told them all to make a loose circle around the small meadow. They all followed my orders, no one wanted to mess with me. I picked out the two most skilled fighters.  
"Kendra? John? Center of the circle." They looked frightened as they made they're way there. "Stand away from each other, and fight. Remember, stay to the sides, dogde, then attack. Go." They fought for a long time. They were quite unskilled compared to me, but they were good for newborns. Eventually, Kendra had John. I stopped her before she actually killed him. Maria was no where to be seen. I tried different pairings, different skill levels, until dawn finally came and we were all forced back into the house by the sun. They weren't as unruly with me around. I gave a few some fighting pointers, while Gabe sat with Alice on the steps of the stairwell. Finally, after hours of being gone, Maria returned.

"Attention!" she shouted as soon as she was in the door. Everyone turned to look at her, I could feel their confusion and anxiety. "You are all thirsty, are you not?" They all nodded in feverent agreement. Alice and I did not, even though we had not hunted in over three weeks now. Maria tried to condone us into feeding the "natural" way, but we both refused. We were not going to become murderers. And so, our eyes were pitch black and our throats burned. But we weren't giving in.

"It is cloudy today. We hunt by day, attack at night. It will be simple, you're all well prepared. I have faith in you." she told us. "If you are not back here at dusk, I'll hunt you and finish you off myself. Remain inconspicuous, clean up after yourselves. Now go hunt." They all rushed out the door, running, headed for the city.

"Maria?" I adressed her. "What about Alice and I?" I said jesturing toward her.

"Still insist on that insane diet of your's?" she asked, heavy sarcasm in her tone. I nodded once.

"Fine, Gabe and I will come with you. But this better not take long." she told us, heading out the door.

"I think Alice and I should lead. We're accustomed to this form of hunting." I told her staying where I was.

"As you wish," she said, falling back. I held out my hand towards Gabe, asking for Alice.

"Not this time Jasper." Maria told me. "Alice is not a right, but a reward. You lead." I growled, and prepared to spring at her.

"Jasper, think about what you're doing."She told me gesturing toward Gabe, where he now had both his hands on her neck. Alice's eyes were closed. She looked absolutly tiny, so fragile. I relaxed my position immediatly, before it was too late. As soon as I relaxed, his hands came off her neck, thankfully.

"Let's go." I said, a hard edge in my voice. We took off, I was in front, Maria close behind, with Alice and Gabe trailing, I kept taking peeks over my shoulder making sure she was alright. I feverently hoped that we could both survive this.

**Review please?  
And thanks for reading (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's Chapter three guys. I have an idea of how to continue this story, but if you have any ideas feel welcome to share (:  
And I also just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first two chapters, so here it is.  
As much as I want to, I don't own twilight.**

We didn't go far. We were only a few miles out when we found a few elk. Gabe let Alice go, and we both charged towards the animals. I don't think blood has ever felt better on my throat. Only know did I really realize how very thirsty I was. Alice must have been too, she finished even before I did, and I was drinking quite fast. Maria stayed by me, Gabe by Alice. They still didn't trust us. Smart of them.

"There's more to the east." Alice told me, looking in that direction. "Four, by the sound of it. C'mon." and then she took off towards the small flock.

"As you wish, ma'am." I said, following after her. Maria and Gabe were right behind us. We soon reached them, and she was right, there were four.

"You can have the biggest one this time," she said, smiling lovingly at me. I didn't deserve it, I was putting her through so much.

"That's alright, darlin'. It's yours." she smiled at me again and took down the largest one. I followed with the second largest. I gulped eagerly, and the animal was done sooner than I was. Alice was already done, and looking at me with amusement. I tilted my head in confusion, and she just shook her head. She smiled her breathtaking smile. Of course, leave it to Maria to ruined the moment.

"Jasper, we need to return before the newborns do." She told me, I didn't look away from Alice. After a few moments I unwilling turned toward Maria, behind me. She gestured for me to follow her, and she was off. Gabe again had Alice, holding her arm. We ran back to the farmhouse, where no one had yet returned. We all took a seat on the tattered couch, none of us talking. After a long time, I broke the silence.

"Just for the record Maria," I said turning to her. "Alice will not be fighting tonight."

"Oh, I don't know about that." she said with a devilish smile. "She is quite a good fighter." Alice was looking down, her face showing no emotion.

"Maria," I said in a hard voice. "May I remind you, that if Alice gets hurt, they'll be nothing stopping me from taking you down." Alice gasped, in what I thought was a reaction to my words, but taking one look at her face, I knew that she was seeing something else entirely. I rushed to her side, kneeling on the floor and taking her hands in mine.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" I asked worried. Usually when she had visions around Maria, she kept quiet. She didn't want Maria to know about her powers. But that charade had ended. Maria knew something was up. Alice recovered.

"Yeah, everythings fine." she assured me.

"What was that?" Maria demanded.

"I can see the future." Alice said quietly, looking down at me with her golden eyes. Her eyes weren't golden enough though, her thirst wasn't completly taken care of.

"Jasper?" Maria asked, astounded.

"It's true,"I said, resigned. I really didn't want her to know that. It would make her more unwilling to let us go. But maybe it would make her stop threatening Alice. She wouldn't want to lose her, more importantly, not her abilities.

"What did you see?" she said leaning toward her, fascinated.

"Just an easy victory tonight." she answered in a very convincing tone. If I didn't know her so well, I might have actually believed it. She confirmed my thinking by taking one quick glance at me, and I knew that she had seen something much different than what she claimed.

"Excellent!" Maria said, ecstatic. "What was our strategy?" she asked eagerly.

"I didn't see that." Alice said calmly. Gabe and Maria immediatly started talking strategy, numbers, and groupings.

"They've noticed." Alice leaned forward and whispered in my ear. Maria and Gabe were too caught up in their conversation to notice us. "The murders are drawing their attention. They're too worried about us to look closely. They havent put the two together yet. But it should only be a matter of time. She leaned back again, for Gabe and Maria had stopped talking. She looked out the window.

"Dusk can't be long away," she declared. "Gabe," she said stroking his face, "Will you please go round up the kids?"

"Of course, Maria," he said as he rushed out the door. I realized this is how Maria and I must have looked long ago. Maria turned her head to look at us.

"I'm going out on the porch to wait for them and give them instruction," she turned to Alice, " Look for things that might help us, and no funny buisness while I'm gone."

"We'll be in the basement," Alice told her. "I see better in complete darkness." That wasn't true, the lighting made no difference. She just wanted to be away from Maria, so she couldn't hear us talking. Maria nodded, and stode out the door, closing it behind her. Alice stood up, holding her hand out to me. I took it and stood up. We walked over to the basement and flicked the light on and we flew down the stairs. She let go of my hand when we reached the foot of the stairs and walked to the center of the room and sat down. I followed her, but she didn't notice me. She was looking into the future. I sat there, looking at my girl, hoping she was seeing freedom in our futures.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, breaking free of her trance.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"I was searching for Maria's future," she started. "After taking Sacramento, she wants Portland, shes slowly moving north. She dreams on conquering the whole west coast."

"And?" I asked, I sitll didn't understand how this had her so excited.

"Well, the Cullen's and the wolves are searching pretty much the whole state of Washington. If we go through there, then there are a few possibilities. One, they will catch our scents as we pass through and follow it and find us. Two, if Maria treis to take, let's say Olympia, they'll bring her down, like they did with Victioria. Three, which is by far the most unlikely, Edward is out searching for us and get's close enough to hear our thoughts. Which is highly unlikely, because he would have just caught our scent." her smile that had been growing as she talked was now breathtaking.

"So there is hope." she concluded.

"Of course there is," I said smiling back. "Ever since I met you, I've believed in miracles." I wrapped my arms around her. "Which way seems the most likely?" She closed her eyes for all of thirty seconds before she answered.

"Right now, another Victoria fight seems the most likely. Maria and the Cullen's aren't sure yet, so I can't be."

"When?" I asked. Her eyes went blank for a couple of seconds.

"Not long. A month maybe? It's not set in stone." She grimaced, she likes to be precise. I moved her so she was sitting on my lap.

"You still look thirsty," I said, stroking the small bags under her eyes.

"So do you," she said examining my face.

"Nothing unmanagable." I shrugged.

"Same, I could've used more, but I didn't want to provoke Maria." she said, slight humor in her eyes. My tone turned serious.

"Alice, you have no idea how sorry I am for bringing you into this mess, hon," I said remorsefully, staring into her large eyes. "And I promise, I swear, to get you out of this, and soon."

"I know you will," she said kissing my neck. "At least we're together." She smiled. I smiled back.

"At least there's that."

"Jasper, get up here." Maria called, still outside.

"Let's go," I sighed pulling her off my lap and we both stood up, still holding hands, and headed upstairs and out the door to stand behind Maria.

"See anything?" Maria demanded from Alice as soon as we were outside. She nodded.

"I did see one thing. Jasper, Joy, Serenity and I were sitting out." she said in a very convincing, innocent voice. Joy and Serenity were no more than fifteen, and I know Alice worries about them. Maria nodded and looked over to where they stood.

"You two," she said, pointing at the young girls. "You are to stay with Jasper, understand?" They nodded, looking relieved. They were both obviously not looking forward to the fight. Alice had such a big heart, that was just one of the many reasons why I loved her.

"The rest of you," she said, adressing them all now. "As you know, we have a skilled tracked in our midst. Sanjay." I was shocked, she had never told me this. What else was she keeping from me?

"He'll lead us to our enimies" she continued. "If we deafeat them all the blood will be ours!" There was a loud cheer from everyone. I spread calm, before they could get out of hand. The quieted down immediatly. Maria quickly flashed me an appreciative smile.

"We leave now. Sanjay," she said, his name was a command. The dark skinned boy with dark brown hair emerged from the croud and took off. They all followed, except for the two young girls. I could feel their fear. They didn't trust us. Joy was a tall girl, with long white blonde hair that curled down to her waist. Serenity was average height, with dark brown hair, also to her waist. Both had, of course, bright red eyes.

"Why don't you two come in?" Alice asked sweetly, almost maternally. It suddenly reminded me of Esme. I could feel their uncertaintly as they slowly walked into the house. Alice turned around and motioned for the girls to follow us. We sat down on the couch waiting for them. They walked in slowly, both feeling a strang mixture of fear and hatred. They stood opposite us, against the wall. Alice and I sat, looking down. The silence lasted a long time before Alice broke it.

"You can trust us you know," she said quietly, still looking at the floor.

"Why should we trust you?" Joy exploded, causing both our heads to snap up. "We can't trust Maria! We can't trust Gabe! We can't trust you! We can't trust anyone!" she spat. She was livid, and I quickly calmed her.

"Joy," Alice said very softly. "We're different than Maria and Gabe. You can see that in our eyes. We don't want to be here either. We would never hurt you."

"Why are your eyes different?" Serenity asked, curiousity overcoming her.

"We drink animal blood, we don't hunt humans. Instead of red, it turns our eyes gold," I explained.

"Why?" Joy asked, intrigued and shocked.

"Perhaps it would be best if we told them the whole story,"Alice told me. I nodded, so she continued. "You see, I have absolutly no memory of being human. When I woke, I was alone in and abandoned warehouse. I had no idea where I was, or quite frankly, what I was. My first memory is of seeing Jasper in my future." She turned to peck my cheek and smile warmly at me. They both looked confused.

"I can see the future,"Alice explained. Serenity's mouth hung open, Joy's eyes were wide.

"That's possible?" Joy asked, her tone disbelieving.

"Yes," Alice answered patiently. " You see, there's a theory out there that your strongest human trait is taken with you into vampire life and intensified. I had premonitions as a human. I was kept in an assylum, where it was always dark. That's why I can't remember anything."

"Wait, then what's my ability?" Serenity asked eagerly.

"Sometimes they aren't as obvious as mine. Sometimes they're just strong personality traits."

She nodded, disappointed.

"Anyways, after I saw Jasper in my future, I kenw I must find him, no matter what," she sid, looking at me. She didn't look away as she continued. "I searched forever, until finally I saw that I would meet him in a little diner in Philedelphia. I walked in and sat down at a stool and waited. It was July 4th, and the diner was quite empty. Everyone was at parades and such. When he finally arived, I hopped down from the stool and approached him."

"Scared me too," I teased. "I'd never seen her in my life, and she approached me like we had known each other forever. She came up to me and said 'You've kept me waiting a long time'."

"Then you bowed your head, like the good southern gentleman you are, and said in my favorite southern accent 'I'm sorry ma'am'."

"You held our you're hand, and I took it without hesitating." We both smiled at the memory.

"That's a cute story," Joy said. We both turned to look at them, and they were smiling, all traces of fear gone.

"Where did you come from Jasper?" Serenity asked curiously.

"My past is my present," I said looking down. They were both confusted so I continued. "I was the youngest general in the confederate army. I was evacuating a town, when I ran into Maria." They both gasped at the sound of Maria's name, and Alice squeezed my hand. "Yes, the same Maria. She changed me, you see she was creating an army, just like she is now. Also like now, I was in charge of the newborns. My... talent came in quite handy."

"What's your talent?" Joy asked me.

"I can manipulate emotions."

"So _thats _what that always is!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yes," I said chuckling. "But after a while, I got sick of this life, so I left. I wandered for the most part, until I ame across a small diner, and found Alice." I looked at her smiling, and she giggled.

"What?" I said still smiling.

"You're southern accent is coming out." she told me, smiling back.

"You like that little lady?" I said kissing her on the nose. She giggled again.

"So, where did you guys go after that?" Serenity prompted.

"You see," Alice said turning to them, "I had another vision, of Jasper and I joining a family. The Cullen family. We found them, and they welcomed us with open arms. There were three boys and two girls. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Esme and Rosalie. They were all animal blood drinkers, that's why they lived together. We'd coexist with humans. We went to school, and everything, though we had to move frequently to remain inconspictuous. Before they realized we weren't getting older." she paused, "Since then, we have added two girls, Bella and Renesmee. We were really close knit. We all loved and cared for each other." She closed her eyes and sighed longingly. I could see she wasn't going to continue, so I did.

"We were perfectly content, when a few weeks ago, Maria caught up with us while we were on a hunting trip." I said with an edge of menace in my voice. "And then she forced us here."

"Why would she do that?" Joy asked us, her eyebrows pulling together.

"She needed me to keep her army in check. She brought Alice as a hostage, but now she values her ability just as much as she does mine. End of story."

"Now," Alice said, opening her eyes to gaze at them,"It's your turn."

**Review please? You know you want to ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. This ones a shorty... but it's a chapter!**

Joy was the first to speak, her eyes were dazed as she spoke, thinking back to her old life.

"I was fifteen. Our family was quite well off, not rich, not poor. I have three younger sisters, Grace, Faith and Hope, and an older brother, Luke. We didn't fight much. We all were close knit, we were raised on the moral that family comes before everything else. They must all be so worried..."

"What are they like?" Serenity asked speculativley.

"Grace is 13, and my best friend. She's smart, insightful, but can be a bit of a know it all. Faith is 7, and extrememly bubbly and hyper. She could be quite annoying, but you gotta love her. Hope is 5, and is the cutest thing on the planet. She would dance around the house singing, she was a little ray of sunshine. Luke is 17, and he was my protector. He was an amazing forward on the high school soccer team. We all look quite the same. White blonde hair, blues eyes..." she trailed off.

"Anyway, I had everything going for me, straight A's, I was president of our student council, and an excellent violin player. I hoped to get a music scholarship into a nice college somewhere, were I could study zoology. But that all came to an end when I was walking home from studying at my friend Emilie's house. It was beautiful out that night and my house wasn't far, so I decided to walk home. Then Maria found me, brought me here, and the rest is history." she ended, sadness saturating her voice.

"I'm so sorry," Alice said, her voice full with sympathy.

"It's alright," she said in a shaky voice, looking down.

"I wish my life had been as perfect as yours." Serenity started, Joy looked up to look at her face. "My father left my mom, my older sister Nichole and I when I was five. He was a big drinker. My mother's job at the local supermarket was the only income we had. We moved a lot, my mother moved in with her various boyfriends. She turned over to drugs, and I didn't do well in school. It was hard to keep up, with having to always take care of myself and my mother." she paused. I could feel her anguish that's these memories were bringing her. After a while, she continued.

"Her boyfriends often abused me. They were usually drinkers, and I would have to hide in my room just to avoid being beaten. Thankfully I had my sister to love and take care of me, but she was taken away from me too. We were in Milwaukee, when Nichole told my mom she was pregnant. My mom kicked her out, and we haven't seen her since. All we got was a letter, telling us when Jade was born. I haven't even met my own niece!" she said, the longing in her voice was plain.

"It was my dream that I would someday find Nichole and meet Jade. We had only been living in San Francisco for two months, with Todd this time, when I was sitting alone in a park, just thinking. Then Gabe found me."

"I almost wish I had your life. There's less to miss when it's over," Joy said sadly. "Do you miss your mom?

"No, not really. She was never really much of a mother. I doubt she misses me. I had always been a nuisance to her."

"I'm sure she misses you," Joy assured her. Serenity shrugged. Alice suddenly gripped the edge of the couch with the hand I wasn't holding. Her eyes were dazed. I got up and kneeled in front of her, loosening her death grip on the couch.

"Alice, what do you see?"

"They're deliberating, they may interfere soon," she told me, her eyes still far away. She didn't have to tell me more for me to understand. The Cullen's were considering taking this army down. Alice returned to the present.

"Once we start moving north, they'll pay more attention. Emmett's all for going now,"

"Of course he is," I muttered, interupting her.

"Yup, that's Emmett." She said laughing. "But the rest want to wait to see how far this is going to go before they act."

"What?" Joy asked, confused.

"Our family is looking for us," I explained, turning to them. "They've noticed that there's an army here, and are considering taking it down. They don't know were here."

"Ahhhh."

"Maria will be back in two minutes," Alice said quietly. I got up and sat on the couch. Those two minutes passed quietly. We could hear them before we saw them. Deafening roars and hollars of victory sounded. Maria spoke to them, still outside.

"You were great!" we heard her shout. We could hardly make out the rest, with all the shouting. "Later we will all go on a celebratory feast. What do you say to expanding our hunting range even further? Next stop, Portland!"

**This one was very short, I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll have a new chapter up by tomorrow.  
Review please? Merci beacoup (:  
More constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This takes place the day after Jasper and Alice went hunting, got this idea and thought why not post it?  
Tell me what you think. (:**

Bella POV

"Edward, they've never taken this long before…" I complained as we were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Bella, I'm sure they're fine. You worry too much." he told me warily. I had been trying to persuade him to go looking for the last thirty minutes.

"Edward Cullen, it's nine at night. They left yesterday morning."

"Bella, if you're really that worried…"

"I am."

"If they're not back by dawn, then we'll go check it out."

"Fine," I said folding my arms across my chest. The night went by slowly, no sign of Alice or Jasper. I just about dragged him out the door when there were the slightest hints of sunrise.

"Where to?" I asked as soon as we were over the river.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, his forehead creasing. "I can't find their scent." I sniffed around, neither could I.

"How odd," I muttered.

"From what she was thinking, I think they continued west. Let's go," he said, speeding straight west. I followed, sniffing around. Still no trail.

"Edward, are you sure this is where they went?" I asked doubtfully.

"No, not at all," he said. "Let's make a southern loop back to the house, and if we can't find their trail then, we'll inform the others."

"Alright," I said, and we were off. We took quite a large arc, still no sign of them. My anxiety grew every minute. By the time we were back at the house, I was about ready to have a full blown panic attack.

"Carlisle? Esme? Emmett? Rosalie?" Edward called as soon as we were in hearing range. They were all waiting for us on the front porch. Jake and Renesmee were also there, not wanting to miss out on anything.

"What's wrong son?" Carlisle asked. Edward took a deep breath before answering."Alice and Jasper are missing. We can't pick up their scents anywhere." Their faces were all identical masks of horror. "I was thinking we should pair up and run a couple spokes."

"Rose and I will go south," Emmett said, hiding his concern very well, but not completely masking it.

"Esme and I will head north," Carlisle declared, his arm around Esme's shoulders. She had both hands on her face, sobbing quietly. This was like her worst nightmare come true.

"We'll head farther west. I'm almost positive they didn't go east, but if it comes down to it, we'll search there too. Good luck everyone." Then they were gone. I looked at Jake and Nessie.

"You two stay here, got it?"

"How come I always miss out on all the fun?" Jake asked, pouting.

"Just howl if they come back, alright?"

"Fine." Then he and Nessie walked back into the house, and we were off. We continued just like we did before, only going farther. We still found nothing, so decided to try to go northwest. Not so much as a blade of grass with their scent.

"Should we head back and see if they found anything?"

"I guess." I didn't want to stop looking, not ever. Not until Alice was safe again, right where I could see her.

We arrived back at the house soon, to discover everyone else had beaten us there. And from the looks on their faces, they had no good news.

"Nothing to the west," Edward declared as we walked in the front door.

"We went all the way to the Oregon border, no sign of them," Carlisle added.

"Nothing," Rose said.

"So, what are the possibilities?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi?" Rose offered. I didn't like the thought of Aro taking Alice. By his expression, Edward didn't either.

"She would have seen them coming," Edward interjected. "And we would have caught their scent."

"Maybe she saw them decide to come for her and now they're hiding out," I told them.

"It's possible," Edward admitted.

"Or they could just be really, really thirst," Emmett joked, with a sly grin.

"Shut up Emmett," Rose scolded him, "Not the time for jokes."

"I know, I'm sorry. Well what do we do now?"

"We can't just sit here, we own them more than that," Rose said.

"Could they have went to the Denali's?" Esme said hopefully.

"I'm sure they would've told us, or at least called," Carlisle pointed out.

"It can't hurt to try," I said as I whipped out my cell phone and looked through the contacts until I found Tanya. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" She asked pleasantly.

"Hi Tanya, It's Bella."

"Hey Bella! How are you?"

"Not so good, have you heard from Alice or Jasper lately?"

"No, why?" she sounded worried now.

"They went hunting Saturday morning and never returned. We can't find their scent anywhere."

"Oh no. Would you like us to come over and help search? We would be more than glad to help."

"That would be great."

"Okay, I'll fill in the others, and we'll be there by tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Tanya. Bye." I hastily put the phone away. I didn't need to tell the others what had just happened, they could hear. Everyone was in different states of sadness, Esme was dry sobbing, Rose was close to being there, Emmett's face was blank, Renesmee had tears streaming silently down her perfect face, and Edward's face was pained. This had to be hard on him, him and Alice were really close. Two freaks, they always stuck together. Jasper was like a brother to him. This was hitting him hard.

"That's a good idea Jacob," Edward said, refering to a thought he had. "Carlisle could come with you."

"What did I miss?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Jacob thinks the pack would be willing to search." he explained. "Carlisle, would you be willing to go with and explain?"

"Of course," he turned to Jake, "When would you like to leave?"

"Now's fine, this way doc," then he stode out the door, Carlisle silently followed.

"Momma?" Renesmee said through her tears, "Will we ever find them?

"Yes, honey," I promised, walking over to her and wiping away her tears. "We'll search the whole world if we have to. We'll never give up."

**I'll have one with Alice and Jasper up tomorrow.  
I want a couple reviews before I continue, so as always, REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is up so late, it was beautiful here in Wisconsin today, and I spent the day at the beach. I got sunburnt D: So, I'm sorry, but it's up now. 10 reviews last chapter! Made my week. (: Seriously, I love all of you who read and review all my chapters, you mean the world to me :D**

"How many were we fighting?" Maria asked Alice. We were sitting on the couch in the front room, the newborns were out hunting. Maria had been interrogating Alice for the last ten minutes. I could feel Alice's frustration and annoyance. She didn't like being taken advantage of.

"I don't know, fifteen maybe?" Alice answered, rolling her eyes.

"How many did we have?"

"I don't know Maria."

"How many new ones will I create tonight?"

"I can't see that until you've decided."

"Whatever," she said rising from the couch. Two newborns walked in. "Gabe, Spencer, mind them for me." She walked out, to victimize even more humans.

"I wonder how long they're going to keep you hostage, Alice," Gabe said tauntingly, walking over to the TV and turning on the Xbox. "To be honest, it can be quite tiring."

"I'd gladly hold you hostage any day," Spencer said, winking at Alice.

"In you dreams," Alice muttered rolling her eyes. I glared at him.

"But, unlike Gabe, I wouldn't just hold you there," he continued. If he didn't shut up, he was going to lose an arm.

"That's my _wife _you're talking about," I hissed.

"I'm not scared of you, buddy."

That was it. I jumped up and went to tower over the stupid boy, glaring him down menacingly.

"Okay, maybe a little bit," he said in a small voice, and then dashed over to Gabe to play COD. I walked back over to the couch and sat next to Alice.

"Calm," she said, placing her hands on either side of my face.

"I'm fine," I lied, glaring at the back of Spencer's head. She turned my head so that I was looking at her face instead. Which suited me just fine.  
She really was the most beautiful girl in the world. Large, bright eyes, small arched eyebrows, small angular nose, full pink lips,white porcelain skin, silky hair, the spiky black halo of my angel.

"I love you" I told her, and I meant it with all my heart and soul.

"I love you more," she said as she kissed my jaw and then rested her head on the hollow at the base of my throat. "And thank you."  
I wrapped my arms around her, and we sat there for a long time, neither of us willing to move an inch.

"Really Maria?" she suddenly burst out, jolting up.

"What?"

"The army is big enough as it is! We don't need four more! Those people had dreams and futures that didn't include being changed into a vampire and forced to fight for their lives!"

"I know, it's horrible."

"She's on her way back," she said acidly and then settled back to our original position.  
The newborns slowly filtered in, until all 23 were present. Maria returned and put the four new members in the basement, and bit them all. They would stay down there until the transformation was complete.

"Ahem!" Maria shouted, getting all the newborn's attention. "We attack in a week, we have numbers and skill on our side. I expect an easy win. Even though, don't get cocky. Be prepared." She finished, and they went back to their various activities.

"I week?" I asked, shocked. "Maria, that only gives me four days to train them! I can't do that!"

"Yes you can, I have faith in you.

"I'm not making any promises that they'll be ready."

"You can do it."

"We'll see." There was a crash, and Maria dashed into the room to scold them about breaking things.  
Alice groaned, and my eyes flashed over to her, to find her looking at my shirt.

"Look at these clothes!" she said, grimacing. "I've been wearing the same thing for six weeks!"

"Silly fashionista." I said, chuckling.

"I'm serious! Just look at you, that shirt is so dirty." she said, tugging on it, trying to wipe off some of the dirt. I had to admit, it was quite filthy.

"Of all things to be worried about, you would worry about your clothes."

"You know me well," she said looking up from my shirt to smile at me.

-A week later-

"It's time," she adressed everyone from the porch. The rest of us were standing out at the front lawn, looking at her. "You will all be fighting. Remember what Jasper has taught you, stay to the sides, keep moving. Their numbers stand around fifteen," she shot a look at Alice, and Alice nodded. "We have 25, so this will be easy. Be careful not to kill people on our side, you've killed enough of each other over the last few days. Sanjay, you will lead."  
The boy stepped out from the croud, and they all slowly followed, the pace of a running human. Alice and I went toward the house to wait out the fight. Maria went into the doorway, blocking our path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Inside..."

"Jasper, weren't you listening? I said_ everyone_ was fighting."

"Maria, we're not fighting."

"Jasper, you follow my orders. We wouldn't want that pretty little wife of yours to get hurt."

"Jazz, we'll be fine, c'mon." Alice assured me, pulling on the sleeve of my shirt. I slowly walked down the steps backwards, glaring at Maria's smirk all the way. When we reached the ground, I turned around, took Alice's hand, and we chased after the newborns. Maria, of course, was right behind us. I took in Alice's emotional climate.

"You're not worried?"

"No, we'll be alright, I can see that. Stop worrying so much, I was trained by the best."

"That you were," I said smiling down at my Alice.

Sanjay led us to an abandoned WalMart. We burst in, all shouting various warcries, and the fighting started. Alice had been right, there were just around fifteen. Alice and I dashed to the middle of the large space, and we worked as a team, ripping up the floorboards, and using my lighter to start a fire. When that was done, we stayed safetly by the doors until Maria saw us.

"Jasper, get out there. You too, shorty." I took a long look at my wife, and then we both charged into the horde of newborns.

They were highly unskilled and very easily dealt with. I ran around, keeping them off Alice, Joy and Serenity. Alice was trained, so I focused on the two young girls cowering in the corner. I killed anyone who came near them, only leaving them when I saw a newborn chasing after Alice. I lept over there, and his head was off before he could turn. By then, it was pretty much over. Alice and I worked as a team, finishing up the last few.

Only seven of ours had been lost, just like Alice said. Maria let us all go on a celebratory feast. She accompanied us to the woods so that we too could hunt. We only got one elk each, but it was better than nothing. We made our way back to the house, awaiting the return of the newborns. Joy and Serenity were the first two to come back, they stuck together like glue. The others slowly came back, all whooping and hollering with the aura of victory. I tried to calm them, but the high was never quite deminished.

"I had him, you know." Alice told me, we were sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

"I couldn't stand for you to be in the slightest danger. It was too hard to watch."

"You worry too much. I can take care of myself, Jazz."

"Would you not have done the same if the positions were switched?"

She grimaced, "That's different."

"Sure it is."

"Whatever. We're both fine and together, and that's all that matters." she said leaning her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her.

"That's all that matters."

**Kinda short, I know. Forgive me!  
Ten review, can you do it again? It would make me ecstatic :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, this one is up late too. I'm not sure if I can promise that there will be a new chapter up every day anymore, I had the next few all written up, but then I changed my mind on what happened. I completly changed the storyline to be more dramatic and pressuring. So forgive me and as alway, thank you for reading!  
For all you that review, I wish I could give you a muffin basket :D**

"I don't think we have enough, and we can't even count on having this many. They keep finding lighters." Maria complained. We were out in the backyard, just us. Alice was still in the house where I couldn't see her, and that worried me a little.

"Maria, eighteen should be enough, they're well trained."

"Would you be willing to risk a loss?"

"No," I sighed, defeated.

"I'll make three new ones then, be back soon." She dashed towards the city, to end more enexpectng people's lives. I quickly made my way to the house, anxious to find Alice. I didn't have to look, I walked in the back door and she was right there. Sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs pulled up and her arms around her knees. Her eyes were closed and her face was pinched in acute concentration. I dashed to her side, not sure if she was having a vision or what was going on.

"Jazz, if I asked you something, would you be totally and completly honest?" she asked, opening her eyes and relaxing her face to gaze at me.

"Of course. I will always tell you the truth."

"Do any newborns ever survive these wars?"

"No, it's rare, with all the battles. Plus they're usually killed after their strength starts to diminish."

"But with us around, that could change, right?"

I guess... what are you getting at, Al?"

"It's just... when we get out of this mess, maybe we can take Serenity and Joy with us."

"I don't know Alice..."

"I really feel for them, Jasper. They're no fighters, and they're so young, so innocent..."

"I know, I really like those two. But is it right to force them on the Cullens?"

"You saw how eager they were to accept Bree, I'm sure they'd expand the same curtosy to them."

"Can't you just see if they will, psychic?"

"I tried, but the future is so uncertaint, everything is blurry. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you'll do your best to keep them out of harm's way."

"Of course I will, I like them too."

My promise was interupted by a deafening bang from the front room. I grabbed Alice's shoulder's and set her down next to me. We dashed towards the sound of the noise, and were shocked by what we saw.

We were being attacked.

The army we were planning to assault in just a few weeks time, was now challenging us on our turf. Chaos was everywhere. Some people didn't understand what was going on, and they attacked randomly in panic. People were being tossed through windows, into walls, everything was being broken and shattered. Alice and I were standing in the doorway, frozen with horror and shock.

"Joy, Serenity?" I couldn't see them.

"Wait here," I ordered Alice, then charged into the room. I was determined to find them, I wasn't about to break my promise. I found them and roughly grabbed them by their shoulders and yanked them over to the staircase.

"Both of you, upstairs!" They flipped over the railing and dashed up the steps as Alice appeared beside me. I walked toward the door, motioning for her to follow me. I remember enough of the old days to remember that the leader was usually close, but out of the action. In this case, that place was outside. I opened the door and stepped out into the moonlight, to have my suspicions proved correct. There were two,and they stood in the middle of the large yard. One male, one female, by the looks of it. I took two steps forward, Alice right behind me, and then I closed in on their faces. When their features became clear, I was shocked into complete immobility.

Peter and Charlotte.

**This is a transition chapter, so it's short. I promise, their will be much twists and drama to come (:  
Please review? Please? D:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, it's storming today so I was able to get this one typed up  
Enjoy and Review (:**

"Peter...Charlotte?" I asked, not sure of what I saw.

"Jasper? Is that you?" Charlotte asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," I said, as we both walked forward, closing the space between us. "What are you doing here?"

Peter answered me. "We settled in Portland, and we heard of this army, and had to create our own in defense. What are you doing here? I thought you left to get away from all this?"

"I did, but we were kind of forced here."

"Forced how?"

"They caught us during on of our hunting trips and took Alice as a hostage so I would do as she said." Then I remembered that they had never met Alice before."Oh, my apologies, Peter, Charlotte, this is my Alice."

"Nice to meet you," Charlotte said, smiling warmly toward her. She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well we finally get to meet Jasper's lovely wife. It's wonderful to meet you."

"You too."

"Anyways," Charlotte said, picking up the conversation were we left off, "What happened after she took you?"

"Nothing different than the old days. Make newborns, train them, fight. Except this time, something more precious than blood is at stake." They were both confused so I continued. "If I don't do what Maria says, she'll hurt Alice."

"Well, where is she now?" Peter asked.

"Gone, making more newborns."

"Well, can't you just leave? She's not here to hurt her."

"Peter, you're a genius!"

"Oh, I know."

"Jazz..." Alice said reluctantly, pulling on my shirt. I was confused, she should be more willing than me to get out of here. Only now did I realize the fighting was over, the newborns were trying to put everything back together before Maria came home.

"What Alice?"

"Joy and Serenity..."

"Ohh. Peter, would you let us take a few newborns with us? We've grown quite attached to them."

He sighed, "How many?"

"Just two."

He hesitated before answering, "I guess, but hurry. We have to leave before Maria returns."

"I got 'em." Alice said, and then she dashed to the side of the house. She returned in no more than twenty seconds with Joy and Serenity. They were both confused, and slighty scared.

"Serenity, Joy, this is Peter and Charlotte." They all smiled, but none said anything. "We're leaving, and we want to know if you would want to come with us?"

"Yes, please!" Serenity said, radiating pure relief.

"Joy?" I asked, and she nodded. "It's settled then. Where to?"

"Follow me." Peter said, and took off into the night. The rest of us ran and ran, further away from Maria, towards freedom.

We arrived at a small house in the country. It was cozy, with many personal touches of the family who lived here. Family photos, quilts, toys, it was all oddly comforting. Joy and Serenity were quiet, sitting on the tattered plaid couch looking around nervously. Alice, Peter, Charlotte and I were catching up in the dining room. We were all sitting around the old wooden table.

"Well, Renesmee is half human, half vampire." I explained. We were discussing our family.

"Amazing," Charlotte breathed.

"Yes, none of us knew such a thing was possible. It nearly killed Bella, but thankfully Edward saved her. Renesmee has been a gift to us all."

"Do any of your family have special abilities? Other than you I mean." Charlotte asked.

"Yes, Bella is a mental shield, Edward can read minds, Renesmee can show others what she's thinking through touch, and Alice here," I reached over to ruffle her hair, "can see the future."

"A psychic?" Peter said in disbelief, "That's amazing!"

"Yes, Alice is quite special. So, what's the plan now?"

"Aren't you two going to go back to the Cullen's" Charlotte asked in confusion.

"No," Alice answered before I had the chance to, "Maria is furious, and the Cullen home is the first place she'll look. She'll get close enough to see we're not there, then take off and try to find us."

"How do you know all that?"

"Psychic, remember?" They laughed.

"Just out of curiousity, how many newborns did you create?" I asked. To my surprise, Peter broke out laughing.

"Ten maybe? We were horrible at the whole army thing."

"Yes, we were," Charlotte agreed, laughing.

"Well we need to hunt, so you two make yourselves at home." Peter said as they got up from the table. They ran outside, towards the city. Alice and I walked into the front room to check on Joy and Serenity. They were quietly talking, so we decided to give them some privacy and go upstairs. We found ourselves in a small bedroom. It was bland, with different shades of blue on every surface.

"Wait here, I want to tell Peter something," I said, and rushed out the door and following their scent until I caught up with them. They turned around, curious and confused.

"Peter, if Alice and I aren't here when you get back, we're probably out hunting, so don't worry." I told him.

"Will do, bro." and then they ran back in the direction they were before, as I took off for the house. I went up to the room, to find that Alice was not there. There was a single note lying on a bed, in a handwriting that I had come to recognize after years of working together. Maria's. It was short, simple, but it was enough to make me freeze right where I was in absolute horror and agony.

_The worst for you wife has yet to come. _

_**Oooooo Maria has Alice! Do you guys like this twist? Leave me a review (:  
I want at least 8 before I continue, otherwise I wont know how to continue.  
Thank you all for reading, love you all :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**For some reason, occasionally my story has four chapters instead of the normal chapter number. A few of you have told me about this, and it's actually happened to me too. I have no idea why it does that, but I would try going back and then clicking on the story again. That worked for me. I'm sorry for this, and I would fix it, if I knew what to fix. **

A scarf.

That's all I had left of my Alice. It was lying on the floor, slightly tattered. Which made me think Alice had put up a struggle. That thought put a lump in my throat, I knew Alice had no chance against her. I picked up the small piece of dark purple fabric and lifted it to my face, breathing in the wonderful scent of Alice. Like honeysuckle, melon and apple, no other scent in the world could compare. I tucked away the last piece of her, and rushed longer I hesitated, the farther Alice was getting away.

"Joy! Serenity" I shouted as soon as they were in sight. They both flinched at the sound of my anger. "Both of you, follow me. Now."

I lead them out the door and followed Peter and Charlotte's path. They both quietly followed, still confused. I had to join up with them before I even thought about trying to save Alice. I couldn't go alone, I knew I would lose. We caught them on their way back.

"She's gone." I choked out between my dry sobs as soon as they were in earshot.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked, putting her hands on my shoulders with Peter by her side.

"Maria has Alice."

"What?"

"I came back to the room and I found this," I said handing her the note. "I was so stupid! I shouldn't have come to tell you that, I could've just left a note!"

"Jasper, this isn't your fault," Charlotte told me, reading the note.

"Yes it is! I dragged her into this, I should have... I mean she shouldn't be..." I was caught off by violent sobs.

"It's alright, sitting here talking about it won't help anything. Jasper, this is more than any of us alone can take on." Charlotte said, "I think we should involve the Cullens."

"I guess...we have...no choice..." I said, with a little difficulty. My Alice was gone, and it felt like my heart heart had been ripped out from me. I felt so hollow.

"Where do they live, Jasper?" Peter asked me.

"Forks. I'll lead." Charlotte took my hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it. That was weird, usually I was the one calming others down. I led us north, towards the house that was not home unless Alice was there. I could only imagine what could be happening to her right now...

**Edward pov.**

"Bella, we checked there already!" I told her in exasperation. I was never this way with her, but this situation was putting a huge strain on all of us.

"I'm just saying, they could be there now! They could be moving Edward!"

"I dont' know, maybe they are, but we should check the most likely places before we just start running around!"

"Edward, please, stop." Esme said softly walking into the front room, she hated it when we fought. Which was actually quite often these days. Carlisle was right behind her.

"I can't take this!" Rosalie complained, flying down the stairs with Emmett trailing behind.

"What now Rose?" Carlisle asked warily. She has been having a lot of outbursts lately.

"My sister is out there, who knows what is happening to her, and all we're doing to help is sitting here!"

"Rosalie! We can't do anything! Who knows where the heck they are, I sure don't, and I doubt you do either!" I shouted, furious. I was already worked up, she was just making it worse.

"Maybe we would have some leads if you just tried harder!"

"Both of you, calm,"Carlisle pleaded. Instead I stood up and stomped over to Rosalie.

"ROSE! I'M TRYING JUST AS HARD AS YOU ARE, MAYBE EVEN MORE SO!"

"Edward, stop." Bella said,putting her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"YEAH RIGHT! ALL YOU DO IS SIT HERE AND DISCUSS WHAT DO, NEVER PUTTING IT INTO ACTION! I'D BET YOU COULD CARE LESS ABOUT WHAT COULD BE HAPPENING TO THEM!"

"YOU DON'T THINK I CARE?" I shouted, unbelieving. "I PROBABLY LOVE THEM MORE THAN YOU DO! IN FACT, I KNOW I DO! JASPER IS LIKE MY BROTHER, AND ALICE AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SUPER CLOSE, DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I DON'T CARE IF THEY GET HURT?"

Bella and Esme were pulling me back from Rosalie, for I was shouting right in her face.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you calm down. Right. Now." Bella ordered me, putting her hands on my face. I closed my eyes, and tried to obscure the red haze that clouded my vision. I could hear Emmett dragged Rosalie upstairs, begging her to calm down. I opened my eyes and Bella still had her hands on my face, everyone else had stolen out of the room.

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me."

"Yes, it was. But you had good reason. We've all been a little short tempered lately."

"How about I play you a song? That'll calm me." I asked taking her hand and leading her over to the piano. We both sat on the bench, and I played her the lullaby she inspired, back when she was human.

"You know, I kind of miss when you were human."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just the...normality."

"Oh, I'm sure a vampire-human romance is just the pinacle of normal." she said sarcastically.

"No, it's just, my family was intact then. I realize now that I took that forgranted."

"We'll find them, don't worry."

"I know. You know, I wonder if Jessica and Mike ever got together again."

"Yeah, I sorta wonder about them sometimes too."

"Did you ever think..." my thoat was cut off as a new buzzing joined the others in my head. One that I haven't heard in weeks, and one that I was so attuned to, I would know it anywhere. "Jasper!" I jumped off the bench and headed out the door, but Bella grabbed my arm and stopped me before I could get there.

"Edward? What's going on?"

"It's Jasper I can hear him!" I said, grinning from ear to ear. The rest heard me and rushed downstairs.

"You hear Jasper? What are we waiting for?" Esme screached, and we all rushed outside. I used the clarity of his "voice" to judge the distance. He was not alone, four others, but to my surprise, no Alice. It didn't take long for us to find them, coming in from the south. When we finally saw them, Esme dashed to Jasper and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. Two of the others I knew from his thoughts, Peter and Charlotte. The other two I didn't know, and by the looks of their eyes, they couldn't be that old.

"Jasper, we've been so worried!" Esme said throught her joyous sobs.

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle asked in confusion. Jasper's face crumpled in pain and he buried his face in Esme's shoulder. I looked to Jasper's thoughts for answers. Them being taken by... was that Maria? Them being forced to fight, finding Peter and Charlotte, taking those two with, a note from Maria, coming to find us...

_She has her Edward. Maria has Alice. _He thought.

"Maria has Alice," I said, my mouth hanging open.

"What?" Rose exploded. Jasper told her the whole story. It took him quite a bit, his sobs escalating with every sentence.

"Well, let's go get her! Maria doesn't stand a chance, no one messes with my little sister." Emmett said menacingly, always eager for a fight. He would have made a good soldier, I bet.

"She has an army, Emmett," he said, his voice slightly muffled, for his face was still buried in Esme's shoulder.

"Why does she want Alice?" Bella asked. Jasper looked up.

"She doesn't. I know Maria, and she's just using Alice to get to me. She'll offer to let Alice free, as long as I join her. But then she'll kill all of you and Alice, so that I have nothing, and I'll be willing to join her."

"That's horrible," Bella said, her eyes widening.

"Does she know about the wolves?" I asked him.

"No, I never told her anything."

"Excellent! I'll talk to Sam. Don't worry Jasper, Maria's going down."

**Wow, I ask for 8 and I get 13, thank you so much :D  
Can we beat 13?  
Should I do the next chapter from Edward or Jasper's POV? I can't decide.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next few chapters may take a while to get up, tennis season is starting and I have my church's VBS this week (Praise the Lord!) So I'm sorry, but please be patient with me, and thank you for sticking with me through this story everyone :D**

I was going to do this from Alice's pov, but I got severe writers block, so I went to the next best thing, Jasper (:

**Jasper's pov**

Gone.

That thought never failed to horrify me, and it kept attacking me with brutal hostility. Maria, a dictator that had been my worst nightmare ever since that first night of my new life, had my wife. My Alice. Alone with one of the most hostile vampires I had ever met, without me there to protect her. It took all I had to keep me from fleeing this instant to save her. That and there were seven other strong vampires here to stop me. Peter and Charlotte left, not wanting to get into the war that was about to begin. The Cullen family had gratiously welcomed Joy and Serenity, just like they had Alice and I, so many years ago.

I was sitting on the couch, my hands covering my face. Carlisle had his arm wrapped firmly around my shoulders.

"Jacob? Do you think you could contact the pack? Ask them to meet us somewhere?" I heard Edward ask.

"Sure, we're not afaid of any army." I could hear him take out his phone and dial.

"Jasper, son, this is not your fault," Carlisle told me. I didn't take my hands away from my face, I was too ashamed. I had let my wife down.

"Yes it is Carlisle, she would be here safe, if it weren't for me," I told him, my voice slightly muffled.

"No one blames you, Jasper. Don't worry, we will save Alice. We love her too, you know." Bella said, walking over to kneel by my side.

"They want to meet us by the borderline, in ten minutes. That alright?" Jake asked.

"Yes that should be fine. Bella, what should we do with Renesmee?"

"I almost forgot about her! She's going to throw a royal tantrum if we don't wake her up to see Jasper."

"I'll go get her." I said, rising from the couch and walking upstairs towards the sound of her heart. I opened Rose's door, and there she was, lying on her bed, sleeping soundly. She could pass for a five year old now, that girl was really growing. Her knee length bronze curls were lying in all directions across the bed. She snored softly, her mouth a little circle. I walked over to her the bed and kneeled down, moving the hair away so I could see her little face better.

I stroked her check and said, "Nessie? Time to wake up sweetheart."

She stirred for a little bit, and then slowly opened her eyes. Once she got one peek, her eyes shot open. "Jasper!" she shouted throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hey Ness," I said lifting her up to cuddle her. She didn't loosen her death grip on my neck.

"I thought you were never going to come back!" She squealed, letting go of me to look me in the face.

"Of course I did, I couldn't leave you," I said, kissing her pink little cheek.

"Where's Alice?" she asked, her porcelain forehead creasing.

"I...I don't know sweetie. Let's go downstairs by every one else, alright?"

"Kay!"  
I carried her down the stairs, and sat down on the couch, her in my lap. Only now did I realize just how much I had missed her.

"Esme, will you please stay back with Renesmee while we go meet the pack?" Edward asked her.

"Of course," she answered and then walked over to the kitchen, "Want something to eat Nessie?"

"Popcorn!" she squealed, jumping off my lap and dashing over to her.

"Well we should probably be going," Carlisle said opening the door. We all slowly followed him as he raced to the border, I trailed last. Without Alice at my side, any point to this life seemed to cease. She was my motive, my strength, my love, my everthing. We brought Joy and Serenity along, as proof of our words. We arrived at the border, all the werewolves were there.

"Thank you for coming." Carlisle started, adressing the pack, "Edward will you translate?"

"What is the emergency?" Edward asked in a flat voice, that was obviously Sam's thoughts.

"Another vampire army has risen. This time, they aren't coming after one of us, they have one of us."

"I don't understand."

"You see, before Jasper joined us, he was in an army. The army was lead by an immortal named Maria. He left the army, but Maria recently came back for him. She took Jasper and Alice prisoner and they escaped. But Maria has kidnapped Alice, and we must get her back. We would like to ask your help in this matter, another army is more than our family alone can handle."

"We're not afraid. Count us in."

"Thank you so much. But things will be a bit more difficult. Without Alice, we'll have no warning if they chose to attack. So be on red alert."

All of the sudden, Edward gasped. "Seth!" he exclaimed. I looked over to where Seth was, and saw his wolf eyes locked on Joys'.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Edward said.

"Sam, we think this situation calls for an offensive attack. We don't know when or if they will attack us, and getting Alice back as soon as possible is our number one priority."

"Sounds good. Just tell us when you wish to go after them, and we'll be there. Now if you could please excuse us, we must be leaving."

"Thank you so much, Sam. We really owe you."  
They left rather quickly, but Seth was resistant to leaving, for reasons I didn't know. We went back to the house, to where Esme and Renesmee were sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn watching High School Musical 3.

"How'd it go?" Esme asked as soon as we were in the door.

"Well, all things considered," Carlisle answered, as we all sat down on various chairs around the room. I sat in the armchair in the corner, hands on my face, eyes closed, with Alice's smile on my mind.

"Jasper, I know how you feel," Edward said appearing beside me.

_No you don't. You have no idea._ I thought, not able to make my lips move.

"I feared for Bella's safety everytime she was with Jake."

_Jake was Bella's friend, not her enemy._

"I know," he sighed, "But I did live through twenty four hours thinking she was dead."

_Alice isn't dead._

"Alice is strong, she can survive until we get her back."

_I dearly hope so._

"If I didn't think so, I would have bolted from here the second I knew where she was. But she'll be alright, and back with us soon enough."

_How long?_

"That's a very good question. Carlisle, when should we attack?"

"I don't know son. But I really don't want to delay. Alice needs us."

"Edward? What was up with Seth earlier?" I asked, dropping my hands of my face.

"He imprinted on Joy."

"What?" Joy asked. Jacob explained to her the mechanics of imprinting. She was stunned, as were the rest of us, but Emmett just laughed.

"Just when I thought I've seen it all! A human and a vampire, and werewolf and a half human half vampire, and now a werewolf and a vampire! What kind of world do we live in?"

There was a slight breeze coming from the open window, and I felt a small piece of paper land on my knee. I grabbed it and turned it over, where there was one sentense, in Maria's handwriting.

**_I gave you life, don't waste it running from me, it's useless._**

**Action's coming soon (:  
Did you like this chapter? Hate? It wasn't my best work.  
Ten reviews again? Please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sooooooooo sorry! It's been two whole days without another chapter and I'm sorry. I had severe writers block, I couldn't think of a single thing to put in this chapter.  
A HUGEEEEE shoutout to WrItInGfIcTiOn, without whom this chapter may have never gotten posted. So, THANK YOU!**

"Jasper, how did she find you?" Edward asked, examining the note. Everyone was standing around where I sat. All except for Jake, who was sleeping on the couch with Renesmee next to him, and Serenity, who sat alone on the foot of the stairs. I could feel her sadness. Joy was out at the reservation with Seth.

"Either she's using Alice, she followed my scent here, or Sanjay found me," I said lifelessly, staring down at the floor.

"Sanjay?" Esme asked.

"He's a tracker. One of the newborns," I said, getting up. I couldn't take anymore of this. I walked over to the glass wall, and looked out. It was an unusually clear night, with only a couple feathery clouds. I stared at the hazy moon, and thought of my Alice.

**_Flashback_**

_It was only a few weeks after we met at the diner. It was the middle of the night, and I was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of our room, watching Alice arrange and rearrange the flower vases in our room._

_"Jasper, I'm bored," Alice complained to me after she had redone the vases at least three times each. "Let's go somewhere!"_

_"Do you have anywhere in mind?" I asked getting up._

_"Follow me!" She sang, dancing over to grab my hand. She pulled me downstairs and out the front door. Instead of going for one of the cars like I expected her too, she led me through the backyard into the forest and started running. We only went out a few miles, where the forest started thining. There was a few gentle rolling hills, and she took me to the top of the biggest one.  
We sat next to each other, close, but not touching. We stared up the sky, it was clear for the most part except for a few thin drifting clouds._

_"I remember, my father used to teach me star names," I said absently. _

_"Can you teach me?" she asked eagerly, looking at me with her bright eyes._

_"Well that one," I said, taking her hand to point it to the sky, "is Sirius, it's the brightest star in the sky."_

_"What about that one?" she asked, pointing to a slightly reddish one._

_"That's Mars."_

_"You can see Mars out here?" she said unbelieving, her eyes widening at wonder at the planet._

_"Yes, you can see a lot of planets at different times of the year."_

_"Wow," she said, looking above her in absolute amazement. _

_"You've never really looked at the stars, have you?"_

_"No, and if I did I don't remember it." she pointed up to another bright star, "What's that one?"_

_"That's the northern star. It's been said that sailors used it do direct them home."_

_"And that one?" she asked eagerly, pointing at yet another star._

_"Arcturus. Human's can't really distinguish that one from other close stars."_

_"How do you know so much about stars?" she asked, turning her gaze on me._

_"My father and I would sit out in the fields on clear nights and look at the stars. He had a big book, with all the stars and constellations. I guess it kinda stuck with me."_

_"You know, stars make me think of you," she said, moving closer so that she was pressed into my side._

_"How so?" I was not worthy of being compared to the brilliancy and beauty of stars._

_"Well, just one in particular. You're like my northern star. I was lost, and then I found you. Like those sailors, you helped me find my way back home."_

_To that I could say nothing, I just put my arms around her and pulled her close. I layed down so that she was tucked into my side, her head on my chest, where she belonged._

_"I love you," she told me quietly._

**_End of Flashback_**

Tonight's moon was just like it had been that night, so many years ago. That was the first time she had every told me she loved me. That was the best night of my life, and I clinged on to that memory with all I had. Nothing was worth losing that. I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed Edward approach behind me.

"Is this how it felt when Bella was dying with Renesmee?" I whispered, still looking at the moon.

"No, that was worse."

_Nothing could be worse than this. _I thought, not able to move my lips.

"Jasper," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Believe me, Alice will be fine. We all love Alice too much to ever let anything hurt her."

"It could be too late, she could already be hurt," I choked out, feeling as if all the air had been taken from me.

"We'll get her back, and soon Jasper." he vowed, "Alice is tough. She can take it."

"Well I can't!" I shouted, letting all my anger loose as I turned to face him. "And Alice is _not_ as tough as you think she is! She's tiny, fragile, she needs me, and all we're doing is standing here!"

Everyone in the room turned to face me, all shocked at my outburst.

"Jasper is right," Carlisle said, breaking the new silence. "It is foolish to wait. I say that we contact the pack as soon as Jacob wakes."

"Heck yes!" Emmett boomed, "This'll be a piece of cake."

"No, it won't Emmett," I said turning to him. "These are not like Victoria's newborns. These are trained, and strong. I taught them."

"How many?"

"Unless some were lost in the battle right before I left, twenty three."

"With the wolves, it will still be a victory."

"What about me?" Jacob said, sitting up.

"Jacob, would you be willing to contact Sam? We would like to know when he would be willing to attack," Edward said, walking over to him.

They kept talking, but I wasn't listening. I would not be fighting any newborns. I had only one objective, save Alice. I knew Maria, so I knew she would be keeping her near her. That meant one thing,

Maria was going down.

**So... how was it? Did you like the flashback?  
Ten reviews would be nice (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's the chapter you've all asked and patiently waited for...**

**Alice's pov**

Odd as this might sound, it was a beautiful night.

I was taken into a small room, with concrete walls on all sides. The door that I used to get in was also concrete, and virtually blended in with the other wall when shut. There was a small rectangular window with iron polls spaced evenly inside it. I recognized this place as an old bomb shelter.

It was obviously not the room that was beautiful, but what I saw out side of it.

A lone bright star, surrounded by smaller, dimmer ones. This was the star, our star. The northern star. I never addressed it as the northern star though, it's proper name, for me at least, was Jasper.

The star shone a bright beacon of light, brightening the dark, damp room. Even though the real Jasper was not here, the star I had named after him was still here, brightening my life.

I had been here for only thirty four minutes, and I was already going stir crazy. But then, the room blurred, and then disappeared, another scene taking it's place.

_Jasper was back at the Cullen's, Peter and Charlotte had left. Him telling them, his pain, his sobs..._

That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to watch. I couldn't take it, Jasper needed me, and I needed him.

I appraised the window, it was much to small for a normal person to fit through.

But I wasn't normal.

I walked over to the window and reached up to grab at the iron poles. It was almost too easy to bend them out of the way, creating a small opening. I jumped up, and gracefully slide through the small opening. I found myself in an open field, almost like a backyard. There were a couple swaying trees surrounding, but it was otherwise clear. The moon light cast silver shadows on the ground, the damp grass glistened slightly. There were a few stray fireflies, and unthinkingly, I walked out toward the one closest to me.

"Having fun?" Maria asked tauntingly, appearing behind me to grab my shoulders. I immediatly dropped my arm from the lightening bug and stood still, saying nothing.

"And here I thought I could trust you," she mused, tightening her grip on me. "I guess the little girl needs a babysitter." She pulled me back over to the window of the room, and now I saw what this place was. It was a large square building, resembeling a warehouse. She roughly let go of my shoulders and I silently climbed back in and went over to the back wall. She fixed the poles as soon as I was in.

"Gabe?" she called, the boy appeared immediatly. "Mind her for me." She walked back towards the main building, and Gabe sat down outside beside the window. I could hear that there was also another vampire guarding on the other side of the door to the chamber. I backed up against the cold wall and slid down until I was sitting. I stared out toward the Northern Star, and wondered idly what Jasper was doing. Out of sheer habit, I looked in his future.

_They were running, all of them except for Esme and Renesmee. They all started slowing, approaching their destination. The scene blurred out of sight._

So they were involving the wolves. That was a good thing, when it came to fighting. It would be an easy victory for the Cullens now. Not a good thing when it came to my visions. It scared me, I couldn't see the impending fight. I looked around my dark cold, abyss of a room and wished with all my heart and soul that Jasper was here.

I was desperate to see his face again, so I looked to the future.

_Jasper was standing by the glass wall alone, staring up at the northern star. His longing and pain in his face was clear._

I looked up at our star, knowing he was looking at it too. No one could keep me from my Jasper, no matter how many miles they put between us. I was sure that longing that was present in his eyes, was in mine too. I haven't spent more than two days away from him. Ever.

I did nothing, just stared at that star. The only connection that I had with Jasper right now. But the brightness of morning came, and took the glorious star with it. It was cloudy out today, and it was going to rain. There were a few stray humans that wandered around, and their scent made my throat rip into flames. I hadn't hunted decently in what was it now, eight weeks? That wasn't helping the whole abstain from human blood thing.

All of the sudden the large concrete door opened, and Maria walked in. "Hi Alice, you having fun?" she taunted smirking at where I sat.

"Of course," I replied with a snide smile.

"So," she said, walking over and reaching down to clamp her hand on my throat and drag me up against the wall, "Where's that little boyfriend of yours?"

"I don't know!" I shreiked, trying to pry her hand off my neck.

"Don't lie Alice, I know you know." she hissed into my ear, "If you don't tell me, you'll never see him again."

"He...he's at the Cullens!" I surrendered, knowing that the Cullen's had something in store for Maria. She would lose even if she did catch the Cullen's off guard.

"Now that's a good girl," she said, letting go of me and walking back out the door.

I spent the next hour sobbing.

I wanted my life back. Everything was so perfect, until Maria came and ripped it to shreds. I knew I would get out of here eventually, but how long would it take? But I knew Jasper, and he would waste no time coming back to save me. I bet the only thing stopping him from coming right now is the rest of them telling him not to. I hope it wouldn't be too long, I don't think I could stand to be locked up in here for any length of time.

Maria returned not much later.

"You, follow me," she ordered. I silently obeyed and followed her down a long hallway and up many metal industrial stairs into a large room that proved my suspitions before correct. The room was full of wooden crates, and the concrete floor was covered in saw dust. The newborns all stood in an oval with one in the middle. She led me over to them, and I was scared silly.

"Now Alice here," she said as we approached, "Is the best example of a Cullen attack. She was trained the same way as they were, so learn from this." She roughly shoved me in the middle, and I stood face to face with the girl. She grinned menacinly at me before attacking. I slying moved out of the way at the last minute, my signiature move. Growls and hisses escaped from her everytime she missed, but I kept quiet. Before long, I had her from behind, my hands around her neck. Everyone looked at me, dumbfounded.

"You, you're next," Maria said, pointing at a bulky boy. His size reminded me of Emmett.

This one was more difficult, he was newer, stronger, and faster. I very narrowly avoided his attacks, and I was actually getting quite scared. He lunged for my right shoulder, and I delayed to long. He got his hands on my arm, and sunk his teeth in. I let out a high pitched shriek of pain before ripping him off me and tossing him ten feet.

"Alright, that's enough," Maria declared, as I sunk to the ground. I had never been bitten before, and it was horrible. It was like his teeth were made of fire, and he turned my arm into an inferno. Maria harshly yanked my other arm, and led me off to the chamber. I was glad when she closed the door, I wanted to be able to suffer alone.

I sat in the middle of the floor, rubbing my arm and sobbing. How did Jasper stay so calm after he was bitten? He was stronger than I give him credit for. If he was here, he would have made sure I didn't get hurt. If he was here, we would've escaped for good by now.

I wanted my Jazzy back.

**Can we get... eleven?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seventeen reviews last chapter and over a hundred reviews total! :D :D :D  
Thank you all so much. I made my ultimate fanfiction goal.  
Soooo... here's the next chapter!  
Tell me whatya think (:**

"The pack's ready, what are we waiting for?" I demanded, standing right by the door, while the rest of them hadn't made one step towards it.

"Son, we need a little bit of time before we go," Carlisle said, calmly, "We need to figure out who's staying, who's going, and who's doing what."

"We can't really afford to have Esme stay, but Renesmee needs protection," Edward said, torn. "I guess one of the wolves could stay back. Jacob, which one?"

"I'd say Brady. He may be young, but that kid can fight."

"Only one?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I guess Collin could stay back too, and Jared, if you want someone more experienced."

"That would be great."

"Alex and Jason are already staying back. We told them that they were staying to protect the town, but truthfully we just don't want them to get hurt."

"What about her?" Esme said quietly, gesturing toward where Serenity sat on the stairs. I don't think she had moved since we got here.

"She can stay back too," Edward said, smiling kindly toward her. She didn't see, she was looking at the ground. "Seth is on his way here with Joy. She can stay back also."

"So everything's settled. Where are we meeting the pack?" I asked impatiently.

"Jasper, there's still much left to settle. I know it's hard, but you must be patient," Carlisle told me.

"What's left to settle?"

"Well first off, we all need to hunt. You do too, by the look of your eyes," he said, eyeing me.

"Carlisle, coudnt we hunt on the way to meet the pack?" Edward offered, "We could take an arc on the way there."

"That will work."

"Jasper, where is this army?" Bella asked.

"I...I don't know," I said, my forehead creasing. I was so anxious about finding Alice that I hadn't thought of that. "We could go to here she was taken from and follow her scent. It hasn't rained so the trail should still be clear."

"And what do we do when we get there?" Bella persisted.

"You all can take the newborns. Maria's mine." I said menacingly. I could feel a pang of fear run through Bella. I must look menacing too.

"We'll leave as soon as Seth and Joy arrive. Jacob, where are we meeting the pack?"

"Borderline, straight out. They're waiting for my howl."

"Okay," Carlisle turned to look at me, "I'm no empath, but you don't need to be so worried Jasper. She'll be fine, we all will be."

I said nothing, and turned away from him towards the glass wall to look at the timeless forest.

Seth came no later than ten minutes later, bringing Brady with him. As soon as we they were all filled in, we took off. I led the others in a small loop to the south. There was a small flock of deer, just enough for all of us. I drank hastily, and finished much before the rest of them. I stood there impatiently waiting for them.

"A little antsy today Jasper?" Edward joked after he finished.

"Shut up, Edward." I usually wasn't rude, but I was in no mood for jokes today.

"Okay then," he said, obviously trying to hold in laughter. I let it go and headed straight for the borderline. They all silently followed. We soon reached the border and were greeted by fourteen huge wolves.

"Thank you for doing this," Carlisle said gratiously.

"This is what were made for," Edward said in a flat monotone that was Sam's voice.

"Could we ask to have a few of your pack stay back to protect Renesmee and Joy?"

"Of course." Jacob must have called them out in his head, because two smaller wolves and one larger one stepped out from the pack and ran towards our home.

"Jasper will lead us to where Alice was taken from and then follow it to where they are now. You will follow."

"Sounds good. How far out is it?" They all turned to me.

"She was taken near Aberdeen, so about seventy five miles."

"Well, we should get a move on," Emmett said, it was about time. I ran back to the Cullen house, and picked up on my trail that I had made not too long ago. I ran amazingly fast, faster than Edward. It didn't take me too long to reach the small cottage, and then I ran to the side of the house to pick up on her scent. Her wonderful scent was mixed in with Maria's, and that thought made the lump in my throat come back. Smelling that only made it more real.

I followed their trail, flanked by six vampires and eleven wolves, and it led east. The trail was getting stronger, and we soon found ourself in Olympia. We continued further, and the surroundings got more urban.

"They're expecting us," Edward said. We must be getting close.

We were. We soon came to an abandoned warehouse. It was eerily quiet, even though I could feel that there were many newborns in there. We all paused in a yard outside of the warehouse.

"Where's Alice?" I asked in an urgent, low voice. They couldn't hear me.

"I don't know, her surroundings are black." Edward said in a slightly panicked voice. My fear broke through, and I charged through the large doors of the warehouse. I was greeted by a bunch of newborns, I ran right through them. I took down anyone that got close to me, as I frantically looked for Alice. I could hear that the rest of them had joined me with various growls and war cries, but I payed no attention. I circled the room three times, no Alice.

"Looking for something?" A voice behind me taunted. I snapped around, to find Maria and Gabe.

"Where is she?" I shouted right in her face.

"You'll get her back soon enough." She was lying, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'll kill you," I hissed, "Give her back to me!"

"You're outnumbered Jasper," she said, gesturing toward Gabe. I could sense Edward hovering behind me, not close enough to seem like a real threat in Maria's eyes, but close enough to help if need be.

"I'll do anything Maria," I pleaded, "Just please, give me my Alice back."

"Anything?" she said, an evil grin sliding across her face. "Why don't you ask your brother to come over here?"

I turned to see Edward slowly walking over here, glaring Maria down.

"Join me." she said to me simply. "And kill him."

"What?" I demanded, staring incrediculously at her.

"Perhaps you need a little more incentive." Gabe took off, her words were some sort of command. Another newborn quietly took his place, so I wouldn't attack her. He returned rather quickly, holding Alice. Her hair was a mess, clothes ripped, and her eyes we wide with fear. I could feel her elation as soon as she saw me. Gabe roughly shoved her into Maria's arms. She held her neck with one hand, the other was clamped over her mouth.

"Kill your brother, or I kill her."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!  
Review please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I've kept you all waiting long enough.**  
**I haven't put this up for a while so, All rights belong to their respectful owners.  
This is the chapter you all have been waiting for, so, REVIEW!**

_Run Edward!_ I shouted in my head, but it was too late. Gabe had Edward before he could turn.

"Why don't we take this to a more private venue? So your family won't influence your discision," Maria purred, gesturing toward where my family was fighting the vicious newborns. I stole a glance at the scene, and was horrified to see sweet Esme fighting a particularily malicious newborn. Thankfully, Carlisle took him down from behind. Before I could turn back, I was taken from behind. My wrists were locked in a steel iron grip that only a newborn could have. He roughly shoved me forward, and forced me to walk towards a staircase in the back corner of the room. Alice and Edward were on both of my sides, consumed with panic.

We were led down the stairs through a dark, narrow hallway to stop at what would appear to be the same concrete wall, but their was a faint outlining of a door. Maria used her side to push it open without ease. We all stepped in the small room. It was the same as the hallway, all concrete, very dark. The only light that came in was from the small window, and it wasn't much, it was very dark outside today. It was storming, and the lightening would light up the whole room with its glow.

"So," she said as soon as the large concrete door was closed and I was standing directly in between Alice and Edward in the center of the room. "You have two choices Jasper. You and your little Alice can join me, starting with killing the red head over there. Or, you can continue on the foolish path you're following, and lose her."

Honestly, I would rather lose Edward than Alice. But I couldn't do that to him, to Bella, to our family. "Maria, why?" I asked in desperation. I could feel her satisfaction at frightening me.

"Did you honestly think that you were going to get away with leaving me so many years ago?" she said, in a voice that was almost smug. "Thanks to you, my army was increasingly diminished due do poorly trained newborns. That had always been your area of expertise, I wasn't the best. I was greatly challenged once, I almost lost my own life. All thanks to you. Now, I'm getting my revenge."

"There are other ways to live Maria," I said coldly. "It isn't all about blood and vengance. You can live peacefully, like so many others."

"What's the fun in a peaceful life?" she said with a sly smile. My hate for her reached an all time high. She liked this killing, this hatred. She was truly a monster. "So, it's time to choose Jasper, before it's too late." she continued, tightening her grip on Alice's neck.

"You can't make me choose between my wife and my brother," I said, glancing back and forth between the two. It was true, I loved them both. They both looked at me, Alice with pleading in her eyes, Edward's were blank. He was good at hiding emotions, but I could still feel them.

"Then I choose for you. Kill him. Now Jasper," she ordered, glaring fiercly at me. I could feel Edward's shock and fear, and now see it in his eyes. I didn't take a step from where I was, and there was a long silence.

"Your choice," she said simply, quietly. Then with a flash of her arm that was holding Alice's mouth shut, she ripped Alice's right arm off.

She had set off a bomb.

Fury ripped through me as I heard Alice's piercing shriek. Her pain, her agony, filled me and consumed with me with raw strength. I knew in that instant that I was stonger than any newborn could ever be. I ripped myself from the newborn's arms and charged toward Maria. She looked at me tauntingly, as if I was a child throwing a tantrum. I used my strength and ripped her arms off my wife. Alice fell to the ground as soon as she was free, gasping in pain and reaching for her arm on the floor. I could hear Edward fighting his way free, and challenging the two newborns. I didn't need to worry, Edward was a good fighter.

Maria stepped back from me, still with that smile. "Are you going to fight me Jasper? Do you honestly think you would win?" she teased. I didn't matter what she though, she wouldn't undermine me anymore. I slammed her into the wall with the window, creating a large crack in the cement.

Maria ducked under my arm, and spun around behind me, just like I knew she would. If there was anything I learned in all my years with her, it was her fighting style. She liked to drag things out, taunt her enemy. But I was in no mood for that, I wanted her gone. And now. So I struck out to her like a cobra, but she dodged last minute. An skill she obviously learned from Alice. Alice, who was still on the floor, sobbing in pain. Edward was still fighting the newborns, but I couldn't focus on him, I had a much more dire fight on my hands.

With all the fight practice sessions before challenging Victoria's newborns, I had adjusted to this form of defense. I feined attacking from the front, then changed to the side at the last minute. She neatly dodged this attack too.

I was really getting angry now. But I didn't let this raw strength flowing through me lead the attack. I knew that it takes skill to win a fight, expecially against this lethal vampire.

I aimed at her back now, hoping to confuse her. She sidestepped again, and I let out a hiss of frustration. She never attacked me, she just wanted me to give up, not to kill me. I could hear the metallic screeching of a vampire being ripped apart, and I stole a quick glance over there, to see Edward devouring the newborns.

"Jasper, hasn't your little wife been through enough?" Maria said, strolling over to kick Alice squarely in the back, and hard too.

"Stay away from her!" I said as I grabbed her by her arm and threw her against the wall farthest from Alice. She smashed face first, creating a large bang. She dropped to the floor, but easily recovered.

"Just give up Jasper!" she said, standing up. "You can't win."

I said nothing, I ran over to the wall where my fist connected with it, exactly where Maria's neck had been a second ago. I spun around to find her standing right behind me. I charged, and she tried to twirl away but I caught her arm. She let out an involentary growl, and tried to get away, but I got a hold of her opposite shoulder, and used my new found strength to keep her there. She was distracted by a sudden flame, and I used that to my advantage. Keeping my hands on her, I flung around to stand behind her, then reposition my hands so one was on her shoulder, the other on the side of her head.

"_No one _hurts My Alice," I hissed in her ear before I tore her head off. I threw it into the small fire Edward must have started and quickly ripped the rest of her apart, throwing every piece into the fire. I finished quickly, and rushed to Alice's side. Edward beat me there, scrutinizing Alice with worried eyes, for she was gasping and sobbing in what was obviously pain. I used my gift to try and calm her.

"Alice? Alice, hun, it's alright," I said, holding her chin with my hand. "Get Carlisle!" I ordered Edward. He left the room in a flash, leaving the two of us alone.

"Alice, what hurts?" I asked, her pain was driving me crazy.

"I'm fine Jazz," she said, looking at me with her large eyes. They were as black as pitch.

"Alice Cullen, don't lie to me. Please," I pleaded, it only increased my pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worried. She quickly glanced over me, looking for any sign of harm.

"Don't you dare worry about me," I ordered her, as Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's hurried in. They all were panicked. Carlisle ordered for everyone to stay against the far wall, and he rushed over to Alice's side. I dropped my hand from her face.

"Alice, what hurts? Don't downplay anything," Carlisle ordered, his doctor training kicking in.

"Just my shoulder," she said, glancing at her where her right arm should be. She shivered and closed her eyes.

"Okay Alice, I'm not really sure how to do this, so you must tell me if you think I'm not doing something right," Carlisle said, she nodded, eyes still closed. I grabbed her hand, and she gripped back tightly. I rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand. Carlisle picked up her right arm off the floor, and I looked away. I just couldn't watch, so I focused on her face. Her eyes were closed, and her face was scrunched up. She was obviously bracing herself for what was coming.

She let out a small shriek, and gripped my hand even tighter. "Shhh, Alice it's okay, I'm here," I said, trying to soothe her. Her breathing was labored, and she was biting down on her lower lip. She opened her eyes to look at me with a slightly frenzied expression.

She suddenly let out an ear piercing scream of pure agony. "Alice it's over," Carlisle told her. I was beyond relieved to see both her arms were intact. I grabbed her under her shoulders and brought her towards me so she was sitting on my lap. I cradled her against my chest as she let out a few sobs.

"Alice, darlin', there's no need to cry. It's over," I told her. Carlisle stood up and told the others to go upstairs and clean up the mess. Letting us have some alone time, I suspected. I kissed her hair, her forehead, her wrists, and held her tighter than I ever had before.

I may never let go.

**I actually quite like this chapter, how about you?  
Don't worry, I don't believe this is the last chapter.  
Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is sad, posting this, for this will be the last chapter. :(  
Thank you all who favorited, reviewed, and story alerted, I adore you all. (:  
**

Finally, things started to feel right again.

It had been at least a half an hour since they all left Alice and I in the small room in the basement, and none of them had yet intruded. No matter how much hell I had been through in the last couple of weeks, it was all worth the little piece of heaven I had right now.

We sat there, just holding each other, not having anything to say. I ducked my face in her hair, breathing in her wonderful scent. She moved her head to look at me, and took my face in her small hands. She leaned in and kissed me on the nose, and laid her head on my chest. The way she was sitting, I got a good look at her right arm, and saw something I never wanted to see marking her skin.

"Alice Cullen," I hissed slowly, "What. Is. _That_?_"_

"What?" she said sitting up. She followed my gaze, and then put her hand on the scar and sighed. "Jazz, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Who?" I demanded.

"Jasper, calm down I'm fine."

"_Who_?"

She sighed. "Just one of the newborns. It was during fight training," she explained with a shrug.

"She used you in fight training?" I shouted, infuriated.

"It's okay," She said, reaching up to put her hands on my face. "I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry." I said closing my eyes.

"For what? You didn't do this to me."

"I was supposed to protect you. I'm sorry, I failed you," I muttered, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Stop it!" she ordered, her tone made my eyes fly open. "You have plenty of scars like this, and you don't think the sight of them hurts me too?"

"Alice...I..."

"So please, just stay calm. You have hundreds, I only have one. It didn't even hurt that bad." She was lying, I could see it in her eyes.

"So I can't say sorry?"

"Nope," she said, with a grin.

"Maybe we should go back up to the others," I suggested.

"Kay," she said, and hopped off my lap. She held out her hand and helped me up. I kept my hold on her hand, and we went upstairs to find the others. They were all right upstairs in the large warehouse room, running around, making sure they got every vampire piece. But as soon as they saw us, they all came sprinting over.

"Do you understand how worried I've been?" Bella said, as she threw her arms around Alice. I dropped her hand and took a step back. They all took a turn, hugging Alice, asking if she felt alright. I felt a pang of jealousy, for no good reason, at them when they hugged her. It was probably just because I hadn't been able to hold her in so long, but I resisted and stayed where I was. They loved Alice too.

But when they had all taken a turn, Alice turned around and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I around her shoulders.

"Where are the wolves?" Alice asked.

"They left, we stayed to wait for you."

"Oh. Okay."

"We should probably get going," Carlisle said.

"But what about the fire?" Bella contradicted, gesturing over to the flame that was still blazing in the center of the room.

"It will go out naturally, the walls are all concrete," Carlisle assured her. She nodded, and they all start walking toward the door, Alice and I trailed behind them. As we made our way back to our home, seeing the emerald green forest around us and having Alice in my arms, it almost seemed as if nothing had happened. But the proof was there, on Alice's forearm, forever. I felt a surge of hatred toward Maria, for allowing this to happen to her. But Maria was gone, and never coming back. That thought was almost comforting.

It was quiet the whole way, no of us having anything to say. The time went by quickly, and before we knew it, we were back at the house. As soon as Alice saw it, a huge smile spread across her face. I figured that she was homesick and missed the place, but then she let go of her grip on me and dashed into the house. I followed after her, and she was sitting on the couch, Nessie in her arms.

"Aww baby, I missed you two," she said, kissing her forhead. "Wow! You've really grown!" Renesmee threw her a glorious smile and she couldn't help but smile back. Everyone had gathered around the scene, but I stayed by the door, not wanting to intrude. To my surprise, Joy, Brady, Jared, Collin and and Serenity were all sitting on the stairs, smiling and laughing. The shocking part was that Serenity was actually happy. I swelled with relief, she was finally starting to fit in.

With such pure happiness everywhere around me, I couldn't help but smile along.

It had been an hour since we arrived, and the girls and the wolves got up and walked toward the door. The wolves walked right out, but the girls hesitated by me.

"Uhm... Jasper, can we go with them?" Joy asked quietly.

"We're just going to the reservation, we won't be gone long," Serenity persisted.

"Sure, I guess. Yeah don't be gone too long," I said, a little frazzled that they asked me. They smiled and walked out after them. Watching them depart, I realised I really did care about them, and I would protect them.

"Hey Jazz, wanna help me tuck her in?" Alice asked, suddenly appearing beside me, holding a sleeping Nessie in her arms.

"Sure." We walked out to Bella and Edward's house and gently tucked Renesmee in. Alice swiftly kissed her on the check, I on the other, and then we took off back for the house.

"Should we really leave her alone like that?" I asked as we were approaching the river.

"It's fine. Edward and Bella will go to the house in five minutes, and she'll be fine until then," she assured me.

As we walked into the house, I took my normal spot in the corner of the room, seeing the action but not in the middle of it. But Alice came over and grabbed my hand and towed me up the stairs. She led me to our room and then took a huge bellyflop onto the bed.

"Ah, I really missed this," she said as I sat down beside her.

"Why? You don't sleep."

"Not really the bed, just home."

"Me too."

"I could see that you know," she said matter of factly, turning her head so she was looking at me.

"See what?" I asked, brushing the hair away from her face.

"That you would come to think of Joy and Serenity like your children. That's why I persisted so hard to have you bring them with us."

"I just want them to be safe and happy."

"Isn't that what fathers want for their children?"

"I suppose," I admitted, she had me cornered.

"Hold on a second," she said abrubtly, and then jumped off the bed and ran into the closet. She came out a minute later wearing a clean change of clothes and holding some more in her arms.

"Change, now. Those clothes are disgusting," she said, wrinkling her nose and throwing them at me. I got up and dressed quickly.

"Much better," she said, satisfied. "Now can we please go hunt? My throat couldn't get any drier."

"Sure," I quickly agreed, I didn't want her to be in pain. We rushed downstairs, and I headed straight to the door, but Alice went over to the rest of our family.

"We're going hunting, don't worry, we'll be back in a little bit."

"Hunting alone?" Esme asked uncertaintly.

"Maria's gone, we'll be fine," Alice assured her.

"Okay, just, please hurry," Esme begged.

"Of course Esme, we'll be back before you know it." Then she turned to me and we were off. We went north this time, not very far.

Watching Alice hunt was one of my favorite things in the world. She was so graceful, so beautiful the way she took down her prey. But it was also a little nervewracking, she looked so small compared to things like mountain lions and bears. But right now she had only and elk, and that wasn't as scary. She moved quickly, and took down two of the herd. She finished quickly in her thirst, and then walked to my side.

"I think I'm good for a while. Ready to go?"

"If you are."

She just smiled and we took off back toward the river. But about halfway there, Alice abrubtly turned to go parallel to the river. She had a concerned look on her face, and that worried me. I soon saw our destination, Bella and Edward's cottage. As the house came in view, I heard Renesmee crying and whimpering. We both rushed in the door, not bothereing to knock. They were sitting on the couch, Edward rocking Nessie as she cryied.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" Alice asked, worried, and kneeled down by the couch. I hestiantly took a seat by Edward.

"She had a nightmare," Bella explained, with that same worried tone.

"What happened Renesmee?"

"You and Jasper...gone...again..." she choked out between cries.

"Oh hun, we'll never leave you again," I promised. She turned her head to look at me and then she reached out for me. I took her from Edward and cuddled her, trying to calm her down. Alice took a seat between Edward and I.

"You have nothing to worry about Nessie, we'll always be here for you." Alice said, wiping away her tears.

"Promise?"

"Promise. If you need us, we'll be right here."

She nodded slowly, and then got up and walked over to her mom, to sit in her lap.

"Let's go, we don't want Esme to worry."

"Alright. Night Edward, Bella."

We walked back, slowly, taking in the wonderful sights of the river, of home.

"Just promise you'll forgive me."

"For the last time Jasper, I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing to forgive."

"Just never leave me again, I'll go insane."

"Of course not Jazz. I love you."

"I love you too Al, more than you can ever know."

**Awwww (:  
Well that's it for this story... any ideas for another I could do?  
You should all check out my new story Secrets, its like a collection of oneshots, all revealing something about Jasper or Jasper and Alice. I got the idea from when I was writing down characteristics that I wanted Jasper to have. It's also inspired by the song Secrets by OneRepublic (hence the title)  
So... I would appreciate it if you could review that one, too.  
Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
